Nicholas Gleason (Earth-616)
' Real Name:' Nicholas Gleason *'Current Alias:' Wolf Cub *'Aliases:' **Nick **Nicky *'Affiliation:' **Young X-Men **Xavier Institute student body **Paragons Squad *'Base of Operations:' **Danger Cave (formerly) **Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters (formerly) **Cleveland, Ohio (formerly) *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' **Adventurer **Student *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5'8" *'Weight:' 120 lbs (54 kg) *'Eyes:' **Brown **Solid black (formerly) *'Hair:' Brown *'Unusual Features:' **Fur **Pointed ears **Claws and fangs *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Cleveland, Ohio *'Place of Death:' Danger Cave Biography Origins Nicholas Gleason, a young mutant who possesses a werewolf-like appearance, was born in Cleveland, Ohio, and was raised by his parents until their deaths. After that he became the target of anti-mutant assassins. Nicky was rescued by the X-Men Chamber and Cyclops and was subsequently enrolled at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Xavier Institute Nicky has had to struggle with his feral nature while living at the X-Mansion. On one occasion, he attacked Havok, severely injuring him in the process. In the wake of this attack, Nicky ran away from the Xavier Institute and was confronted by Maximus Lobo and his pack, the Dominant Species. Lobo urged Nicky to leave the school and join Dominant Species. Though Nicky was tempted to surrender to his feral nature, he resisted those urges and assisted the X-Men and the Exiles in defeating Dominant Species. When the Xavier Institute began organizing students into training squads, Nicky took on the codename Wolf Cub and was placed onto the Paragons Squad along with Match, Trance, Preview, D.J., and Pixie. After the squad lost their original advisor, Wolfsbane, they were assigned Magma as a new mentor. In the wake of the Decimation, Wolf Cub was among those students who retained their mutant powers. With the student population of the Xavier Institute was dramatically reduced, the squad system was abandoned. Wolf Cub later survived an attack on the school by William Stryker and his Purifiers that resulted in the deaths of several others. Along with Anole, Loa, Pixie, Rockslide, Match, and Blindfold, Wolf Cub was was sucked down into Limbo by Belasco, where they were attacked by a mob of demons. With help from Darkchylde the students escape Limbo, though not without sacrifices. Young X-Men When the X-Men disbanded and left their home in Westchester County, Wolf Cub traveled to Germany to seek revenge on Maximus Lobo for what he had put him through. However, before murdering Lobo, he was recruited to a new team of Young X-Men by Donald Pierce masquerading as Cyclops. Pierce also recruited Rockslide, Blindfold, Dust, and Ink. Operating from the Danger Cave, Pierce manipulated the Young X-Men into attacking the former New Mutants. When the two teams realized the deception, they confronted Pierce together. Unfortunately, Wolf Cub lost his life battling Pierce. With his dying breath, he remind Rockslide that "X-Men don't kill" and spared Pierce's life. Powers and Abilities Lycanthropy: Wolf Cub was a mutant with lupine features. This werewolf-like form was permanent and imbued him with: *''Razor-Sharp Claws'' *''Enhanced Senses'' *''Enhanced Strength'' *''Enhanced Speed'' *''Enhanced Endurance'' *''Enhanced Agility'' Weaknesses Berserker Rage: Like several other feral mutants, he was prone to uncontrollable fits of fury. Trivia *In the Xavier Institute yearbook, it's listed that he liked moonlit nights and dogs and disliked people who made fun of him. He was voted most likely to cry at a movie by the student body. *Wolf Cub's mutation developed during childhood, making him one of the very few mutants to have his mutation develop before puberty but after birth. Category:Young X-Men Category:Xavier Institute student body Category:Paragons Squad Category:Americans Category:Adventurers Category:Students Category:Males Category:5'8" Category:120 lbs Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Fur Category:Pointed Ears Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Mutants Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in Cleveland, Ohio Category:Died in the Danger Cave Category:Deceased Category:Lupine Physiology Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Uncontrollable Rage Category:Killed by Donald Pierce